


The Life of Alex the Vampire

by Animaster888



Series: The life of Alex the vampire [1]
Category: the life of alex the vampire
Genre: F/M, Furry, M/M, Multi, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888
Summary: The day Alexander madden was turned into a vampire was the day his life was turned upside-down. For better or worse is for you to decide~ Follow his as he copes with his life and love.check out the comic here!https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/the-life-of-alex-the-vampire/list?title_no=204564





	1. Little Vampire on the Rock

The night was cold but the moon was full as a green cat boy sits up in the bed that was not his own. "where am I?" the 15-year-old questions mentally. He reaches up to touch his face but his hands are tied together. "what?" he questions. 

"morning Alex~" a female voice calls. "Lexi?" asks Alex as a catgirl approaches him. "yup!" she smiles. She sits on the bed. "Ummm... Why am I tied up?" he asks. "payback~" she answered as two fangs protruding from her mouth. 

Alex shoots up in bed, a sweating mess. "that dream again..." he touches his fangs. "I wish it was just a dream..." he grabs the shirt off of his floor and uses it to wipe the sweat off of his face. He looks at the clock, Three in the morning. He figured he was done sleeping for the night so Alex puts on some pants and sneaks out on the porch to smoke.

As his mind floods with images of blood he picks up on her voice. "hey Neko Neko nii~" his green eye turns red. "Lexi...." he growls "Bingo baby!" she taunts him. "so, how are things now that you're a-" "DONT SAY IT!" Alex shouts as Lexi smirks. 

"this could have been prevented~ all you had to do was be mine~ but no. You picked that little bitch sister over me. Now you have to suffer alone with no guidance." "SHUT UP!" Alex yells before hearing an innocent voice.

"big brother?" Alex turns around and sees his younger sister, Lilly, at the door. "who are you talking to?" she asks. Alex looks to see that Lexi is nowhere in sight. "Um... Myself...." Alex answers. She stares before giggling. "you're so weird oni-chan!" she heads back into the house. Alex sighs and puts his cigarette out and does the same. 

The next morning, Alex sits at the breakfast table as his mother cooks. The news is on and they are talking about the recent string of murders. Alex groans.

"not enough sleep last night honey?" his mom asks. Alex shakes his head as his mom puts food on his plate. Alex stares at it. Then Lilly enters the kitchen.

"I'm ready!" she calls. Lilly was going to spend the weekend with her best friend for her 11th birthday. Alex was going to spend his 16th birthday alone in his room with a laptop and tissues. However, his mom had other plans that she hadn't revealed yet for him.

"good timing Lilly! It looks like Melissa just pulled up with her mom." The two go outside as Alex gives his food to the dog. There was no way he could eat after last night. His mom doesn't notice that the food was in the dog bowl. 

"you ate fast." Alex begins to head to his room. "Alex, wait." he sighs and turns around. "would you want to go to the movies today for your birthday?" she asks. Alex pauses. "sure." Alex didn't actually want to go but he knew she was trying to make things up to him even after 11 years.

His mother smiles and goes to feed the dog when she notices the food in its bowl. "Alex..." she calls but he was already up in his room shutting the door.


	2. Love, Hate, Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's dad returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character death/homicide

Alex decided to spend the rest of his day as planned until he and his mom head to the movies. But instead of doing what he intended, he lay in his bed reviewing the past few days. 

His best friend Lexi turned out to be a vampire with a massive crush on him. Upon turning her down at the request of his sister, she kidnapped him and bit him. Turning him into a vampire. 

Now he is having cravings for blood, can't eat regular food or else his body rejects it and he hates everyone even more.

Although since he is only a halfling, he can still go out in the daylight. After he is done pondering, he noticed he had pondered the day away, to the point, morning turned to night as well as some yelling coming from downstairs. Alex goes to investigate. 

He peeks down the steps. "OH, SO YOU THINK AFTER BEING GONE FOR TEN YEARS YOU CAN JUST TAKE HIM!?" Alex's mother yells. He creeps down the stairs the rest of the way...   
"dad?..." Alex questions, seeing the familiar male figure. "ah, Alex!" his father turned to face him. "you look like an emo fag..." he says. "gee, thanks, dad..." Alex responded with a glare. "this is why I need to take my son with me. You have ruined him with your leisure."

Alex stands in shock. "it's called letting him be who he is. Freedom... Something you don't know how to give." Alex's mom glared. "like the freedom I gave you? The freedom you used to cheat on me and make your little whore daughter?"

The two continue to argue. The tension rises more and more until the two are screaming at each other until Alex finds himself pinching his eyes shut with his hands over his ears.  
Finally, he notices silence.....and the taste of blood in his mouth... He opens his eyes to see the corpses of his mother and father and his mouth and shirt covered in blood.

"MOM!" Alex rushes to her side. Her body is drained of all blood, same with his father, but Alex didn't give a damn about him. 

He breaks down sobbing... How could this have happened? It was easy to chalk it up to his doing but he just couldn't figure out how he did it without noticing. Once done getting out his emotions, Alex goes to his room to pack a backpack.

Once it's full of essential items, he goes to the kitchen to rinse off the blood. He sees the cake and the burnt down candles. "Sweet 16", it read. Alex does what he walked in to do...and leaves his home forever...only once looking back to say a final goodbye to his always loving mother. 

"I'm sorry mom... Please forgive me..."


	3. Alex the Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life is hard when you're wanted for murder...its even harder when you have to hide under a bitch as her butler...

Two years later

"18 years old and nothing is entertaining..." that was the thought of Makenzie as she filed her nails by the pool. she sighs as she looks at the water. "I'm going shopping..." she gets up to change out of her bikini and into something suitable. 

By the time she is finished, 4pm turned into 9pm and she sits texting in her limo when something catches her eye. "stop the car!" the white ferret rolls down her window to get a better look at the tattered Neko boy being surrounded by a group of local boys who are armed with knives. 

"you shouldn't have come here kitty!" one mocks as Alex tries to back away, only to fall on the curb. the group laughs and closes in on him. "hmm..." Makenzie ponders as she begins to record. "this will be good for youtube..." 

all is interrupted by a gunshot. Makenzie's driver had fired a warning shot into the air to deter the group of thugs. they run off. 

"Welp, that ruined my video..." Makenzie sighs as she puts away her camera. Alex gets up. "W.. What?" The driver checks on Alex. "Thank you." Says Alex to the driver. The driver shakes his head. "Thank her. She's the one who made me stop." The driver points to Makenzie. "Thank you, ma'am." Says Alex. Makenzie looks him up and down.

He was the same age as her, was covered in dirt, obviously hadn't eaten in weeks and, to be honest, was kinda hot. "You wanna thank me?" She questions. "Take a shower!" She yells. "I... I can't...I'm homeless..." Alex replies with a sad look on his face. 

Makenzie looks back at him and sighs. She opens the door. "Get in." She commands. "What? B-but I..." "NOW!" Makenzie yells. Alex shrugs and gets in the limo. He is taken back to her place. 

once inside the house, Makenzie gives the maids an order to clean Alex up and bring him back to her when done. They do as told, Maybe a little too well...   
Makenzie at this point has changed into her pj's and is waiting in her room for Alex. He walks in red-faced and dressed in formal attire. 

"What's your problem?" She asks like a snob. "Your maids are... Thorough when it comes to cleaning... Things..." Alex blushed. She rolls her eyes. "Listen up. From now on you are now my own personal butler." "What?" Alex questions. 

"You asked how you could thank me and to thank me you're gonna be my own personal assistant." Makenzie says with crossed arms. "I... I don't know..." Alex scratches his head. "Do you want a place to stay and food to eat?" She asks with a glare. "Um... Yes..." He responds quietly. "Then you'll do it." 

Alex states for a while and sighs. "Fine. When do I start miss?" He asks "tomorrow and you call me lady Makenzie, you scum. Now get out of my sight." 

Alex exits the room, closing the door behind him and leans on it. "What did I get myself into?!" He whines.


End file.
